fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pull All Risks
Early Bird The academy where both Hitomi and Eren attended was very famous - they considered themselves lucky that they had found a Sponser to admit them into the school. The admission tests were rough and very hard, but they had managed to pull through. The school's interior was rather neat, it seemed like any other school, except for one thing. This one abnormality was the one thing that seperated the academy from other schools. The Mission Board. Here, during their Break Period, all students and their partners were allowed to choose a mission that was assigned to their faction. The school is set into five classes, each ones' name is named after a certain figure in Greek mythology, and set apart power-wise and intelligence-wise. The lowest ranked class being Midas, the second, Odysseus, the third, Achilles, the fourth, Homer, and finally, the highest ranking, Zeus. Only the most powerful and skilled students are allowed to enter the Zeus Faction of the campus. Eren and Hitomi were admitted into the Achilles Faction at the top of the faction - only because she was able to survive the tests longer than all the other "cadets". After mindlessly drifting from each class, Hitomi was finally able to stand in front of the Mission Board. She along with Eren had been authorized to accept a new mission after reviewing their former one, ranking it a 6/10. Mediocre for an Achilles Faction student. They recieved a 3/10 for teamwork while recieving a 9/10 for power and precision. Sighing in defeat, the turquoise haired girl straightened her beanie, and scanned the mission board for a worthy mission. For the past month, all they ever did was stick in the borders of Fiore. She wanted to go somewhere, not just Fiore. All the Zeus Faction students were able to travel as they pleased, even going to the ends of Earth Land. She wanted to do that. However, Eren thought otherwise. "It'll be easier this way." he insisted. Rolling her eyes, she scanned the board once more, until her eyes landed on one. She cautiously picked it up, and read the inscription that was provided. Behind locked doors your quest lay. Confused, she looked at the back. There were unintelligible scribbles all over the back, and scratches on the page. Scrunching her eyebrows in confusion, she tried to read them. However, in brilliant red ink -at least, she thought it was ink- there was a inscription that chilled her to the bones, You. Behind You. Suddenly, the chatter died, the lights flickered. Her blood turned to ice as she looked up. All her classmates were staring at her with a blank, emotionless stare. Unnerved and startled, she turned back to run, only to see that there was absolute darkness. All the humans that had surrounded her were now gone. A horrible stench wafted into her nose, making her gag. She looked around wildly, thousands of jittery thoughts scrambled into her brain. Her eyes registered a terrifying sight, one that would stay in her mind till the end of time. There, standing before her, was a thing. There was absolutely no other way to describe it. It had bleeding eyes, but the blood was pitch black, while the pupils were dialated and obsidian colored. Its teeth and gums were broken and chipped. It had a maniacal grin on his face, and peeling skin and fur. Suddenly, the tortured screams of those who she held dear to her sounded, infesting themselves upon her brain. It lifted up one crooked finger. "Till dawn shall I meet myself." it spoke. "W-What...?" was all she managed to say, nearly crying at the volume and pitch of the screams. She clenched her fists as she heard them scream for her help. What was this? The thing started laughing and laughing, projecting and plaguing her mind with awful pictures of violence committed against those she held dear to her. She widened her eyes in horror as the images plagued her. "S-STOP!" she screamed. It opened its mouth again, but this time, it spoke in a rather familiar voice. "-omi. Hitomi! Tomi, Hitomi! Wake up! Can you hear me?!" In an instant, she shot up, hitting her head against Eren's. Heart beating wildly, she looked around frantically. She gripped Eren's shoulders tightly, making the former wince in pain. "E-Eren... Y-you're okay...? Y-you're...o..kay." she murmured deriliously and feverishly, repeating his name over and over again like a mantra. Eren took one look at the eyes of his best friend, and immediately felt scared. He had never seen her so terrified, not since the admission tests. The look in her eyes were bordering insanity as he tried to loosen her grip, which made her hold on tighter. "Call the nurse!" he screamed at the crowd, "Call anybody!" Landscape of Mind Eren played with the loose threads of his clothing, waiting for the school's nurse to finish evaluating Hitomi. Honestly, he didn't understand what the hell just happened. He was right there with her when she picked up that mission paper. On it, there was that phrase, and when she flipped the paper around, her pupils became impossibly large and her mouth opened like there was no tomorrow, and then she started screaming. When the nurse arrived, there was no evidence of the paper ever existing. It just...disappeared. But in her feverish slumber, she kept repeating, "Till dawn shall I meet myself". The words simply made no sense. When the nurse returned, she looked rather pale. She explained as carefully and as gently as she could that the girl was trapped in her Landscape of Mind, a place deep inside of one's mind that stores all of their fears and hatred. It was known as the Place of No Return. In order to enter your Landscape of Mind, something terrible that affects your mental health must be invoked. However, there was nothing that could've caused that mental trauma, aside from the mysterious paper. Eren was assigned a replacement partner, and was told that he would recieve updates about Hitomi's mental condition every so often. When the crowd dispersed, the nurse smirked. Dispelling her transformation spell, she approached the child laying on the metal table before her. She lifted her watch to her mouth, flicked a switch, and said five simple words, "I have acquired the target."